youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Davis Schulz
Davis Schulz ʃʊlts (* 18. Oktober) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Webvideoproduzent, Musiker und Synchronsprecher, der hauptsächlich durch Comedy-Sketche (mit nachdenklichen und musikalischen Einschlägen), welche er in Form von Videos auf der Plattform YouTube veröffentlicht, bekannt wurde. Seine Videos wurden über 100 Millionen mal 'aufgerufen. '' Davis Schulz war unter anderem ein halbes Jahr lang auf Sat.1, Kabel eins und ProSieben im '''TV-Spot für den Handyvertrag "Nyze" zu sehen. Außerdem hatte er bereits Filmrollen (u.a. als Sprecher im Disney Animationshit "'Zoomania'", im Hollywood Film "Ridiculous Six"), spielte in der von Amazon Prime produzierten Mini-Serie "Fear", in der ARD/ZDF Serie "Wishlist", so wie in Kinofilmen mit. Davis beherrscht zahlreiche Instrumente, wurde in "Jugend Musiziert" bester Schlagzeuger Deutschlands und tourt demnächst mit der Band Fewjar, die bereits den Webvideopreis gewonnen hat, quer durch Deutschland. * [http://www.YouTube.com/user/3Dudelsack3?feature=mhee YouTube (Hauptkanal)] * [https://www.facebook.com/DavisSchulz Facebook Fanpage] * Instagram * [http://www.facebook.com/3Dudelsack3 Privat Facebook] Zusammengearbeitet hat er u.a. bereits mit: *ProSieben, Sat.1, ZDF, Disney, Coca Cola, Netflix, Amazon Prime, Megan Fox & Aaron Paul (Gastauftritt), Stern.de, Ajoure (Covermodel), Otto Waalkes, Webvideopreis (zweimal nominiert), ''Moviepilot, Jugend Musiziert ''(als Schlagzeuger gewonnen), Sinact (Schauspielagentur), GetDigital, Vodafone & E-Plus *Y-Titty, Joyce Ilg, Nela Lee, uFone TV, Funda Vanroy, Annica Hansen, Luisa Crashion, MissesVlog, Malwanne, BullshitTV, DieAussenseiter, ApeCrime, LeFloid, Gronkh, Daniele Rizzo, Frodoapparat, FittiHollywood, SpaceFrogs, ''iBlali, Changemann, TheKedosZone, TeddyComedy, Sarazar, Dner, FlyingUwe, freshaltefolie, BeHaind, Fabian Siegismund, Marti Fischer, DragonDub, Fewjar, SceneTakeTV u.v.a. Allgemeine Informationen Davis' '''Markenzeichen' sind seine Wortwitze, Improvisation, Musikalität, nachdenklichen und philosophischen Ansätze, seine tiefe Stimme, oft schnelle Redensart und seine Sonnenbrille, die er mittlerweile kaum noch trägt. Er hatte eine Beziehung mit der Bloggerin Nisi156 und wohnte in einer WG u.a. mit Kelly Missesvlog. Im Internet bekannt ist er vorallem durch seine Parodien ("Sprechende Tiere" - Hey Alan! Alan!, "Lügendetektor 3000"), Comedy-'Sketche' ("Bist du geil?", "Frag Davis"), Cartoons ("asdfmovie", "Cyanide & Happiness"), und seine Musik. Im Vergleich zu anderen erfolgreichen Videokünstlern macht er kaum Videos und gibt selten etwas von seinem Privatleben preis. - YouTube wird schlecht und ist Kindergarten? - Frage Davis geile Fragen und bekomm 'ne scheiß Antwort - Davis im TV und Kino' ' YouTube Formate - Real Life Videos (Comedy & Musik von Davis im echten Leben). - Sketche (Comedy-Sketche von Davis). - Filmparodien (bekannte Filme werden mit einem humorvollen Text neu vertont). - Troopers (Comedy Realserie, indirekte Star Wars Parodie, Hauptcharaktere: Larry und Rich (2 Klonkrieger)) - Sprechende Tiere (Einer seiner erfolgreichsten Videos) - Cartoons (Verschiedene humorvolle Zeichentrickvideos, nicht unbedingt an Kinder gerichtet) - Selbstgedudel (Hörbuch Comedy, komplexe auf Schnelligkeit ausgelegte Selbstgespräche, es gibt geringe Handlungen jedoch steht der Humor deutlich im Vordergrund) Davis Schulz - Hauptkanal (Comedy & mehr) thumb|336x336px| Auf diesem Kanal werden hauptsächlich Comedy-Videos (teilweise mit philosophischen Einschlägen), Filmparodien, hochwertige (meist instrumentale) Musik und Synchronisationen hochgeladen. Davis' Humor ist meist sehr auf Wortwitz, Situationskomik und Improvisation ausgelegt, Witze unter der Gürtellinie werden dabei eher vermieden. Musik & Co. - Nebenkanal Auf diesem Kanal lädt er hauptsächlich Musikvideos hoch - da er zahlreiche Instrumente wie Schlagzeug, Klavier, Bass, Gitarre etc. beherrscht - und andere Videos, die auf seinem normalen Channel nichts zu suchen haben. Er hat unter anderem Wettbewerbe wie z.B. "Jugend musiziert" gewonnen und sich mehrmals als''' bester Schlagzeuger''' Deutschlands durchgesetzt. Im August 2013 veröffentlichte er seine erste Single Ganz Normale Dinge. Bislang hat sein Spaß-Song 99% positive Resonanzen und über eine Millionen Aufrufe. Sprüche / Zitate Davis Schulz 8.jpg|Davis Fucking Schulz Epic Motherfucker Davis Schulz-0.jpg Davis Schulz 6.jpg Davis Schulz 7.JPG Davis Schulz Nyze TV Spot.jpg Davis Schulz Google.jpg Davis Schulz Aufzug.jpg Davis Schulz 7.jpg Davis Schulz 4.jpg Davis Schulz 1.jpg Davis Schulz 9.jpg|Davis Schulz Wallpaper WVP7.jpg|Davis Schulz Webvideopreis Pro7 Moderatorin Nele Nela Davis Schulz 13.jpg|Davis Schulz Deep Epic "Wir wollen unbedingt jemand sein, aber wir sind niemand." 10007318_10202015650008602_6017086413085494010_o.jpg|Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 Davis Schulz 2.jpg Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 Davis Augen.jpg |"Davis Schulz" Anhang 1.jpg IMG_7777.JPG|3Dudelsack3 Davis Schulz Davis Schulz ohne Sonnenbrille Interview roter Teppich.jpg WVP9.jpg|Davis Schulz bei den YouTube Oscars Davis Schulz ohne Brille ohne Sonnenbrille 3Dudelsack3 Augen Auge Farbe Aussehen Cute.jpg|Davis Schulz ohne Brille 3Dudelsack3 ohne Sonnenbrille Augen "3Dudelsack3" "Dudelsack" YouTube Oscar Körper Anhang 4 (7).jpg|Davis Interview vlcsnap-2015-07-16-15h58m21s215.jpg|Davis Schulz Spacefrogs Davis Schulz lacht.jpg Davis Schulz YouTube Video.jpg Davis Schulz 11.jpg|Davis Schulz Down Videoausschnitt Davis Schulz 12.PNG|Davis Schulz Kelly MissesVlog Davis Schulz 11.JPG|Davis Schulz Kinofilm Szene Film Ausschnitt Davis Schulz 10.jpg Davis Schulz 9.jpg|Davis Schulz Wallpaper * „Wir wollen unbedingt was erreichen, wir wollen jemand sein... aber wir sind niemand.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Schule ist wichtig. Man muss ja auch mal irgendwann schlafen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Nur noch ein Tag, dann ist morgen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Was bringt mir das denn, wenn ich viel erreiche ... aber letztendlich nichts hab? Nur weil ich aus ''deiner Sicht viel hab? Woher will ich denn wissen, dass rote Gegenstände aus deiner Sicht nich aussehen wie blaue? Und für dich Sachen wie Blut blau aussehen, du aber das Wort "rot" verwendest, weil rot für dich blau is, aber für mich blau rot, verstehst du, in diesem Fall wär deine Sicht sowieso wertlos.“ - Davis Schulz * „Wir sind nur Dinge mit der Einbildung ein "Ich" zu besitzen.“ - Davis Schulz '' *„Mein letzter Erfolg war meine Geburt, da kam ich ganz groß raus.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Ich genieße diese Bahn in vollen Zügen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Scheiße, ich hoffe, dass ich mehr bin als nur irgend'ne biologische Marionette. Aber irgendwann werden meine Fäden reißen.. und ich werd fallen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Wenn du mich tötest, überleb ich das nicht!“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Nur weil du in einen Zug kotzt, bist du noch lange nicht bahnbrechend.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Kann bitte einer von euch gehen? So viel Dummheit in einem Raum halt ich nicht aus.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „HEY ALAN! ALAN! ALAN!“ - ''Sprechende Tiere '' * „Unser Bewusstsein is 'ne ontologisch intersubjektiv geteilte Illusion, 'ne fixverankerte Einprogrammierung neuronaler Strukturen. Durch den Energiezustand und Aufbau des Gehirns und der Umwelt ist in gewisser Weise irgendwie vorgegeben, was wir denken... Weißt du, unser Gehirn ist begrenzt. Heißt, falls es einen Sinn im Leben gibt, sind wir durch die Begrenzung im Hirn vielleicht gar nich im Stande ihn zu verstehen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Statt deine Träume aufzugeben und jeden Tag deine Zeit in irgend'nem langweiligen Job abzusitzen, solltest du dich von den Zwängen hier befreien und deine Träume verwirklichen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Eine Umleitung, wie abwegig.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„All die Liebe, all der Hass, all die Erinnerungen.. nur ein Traum. Ein Traum davon, sowas wie ein Mensch zu sein.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Der Mensch is nur 'n Schwein ... das sich zu viele Gedanken machen kann.“ - ''Davis Schulz *„Meine Lieblingsyogaübung? Aufgehender Mittelfinger im Morgenrot.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Du sexay Bebe.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Dein Mund ist ungewöhnlich weit offen, bist du durstig oder geschockt?“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Darüber muss ich erstmal 'ne Nacht mit dir schlafen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Was dich nicht umbringt, dosier ich beim nächsten Mal höher.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Wir können ja Fremde bleiben...“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Als ich in deinem Alter war, war ich schon 40.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Denk doch mal nach, wenn wir die Welt nur durch unsere Sinnesorgane wahrnehmen und uns eigentlich nich ma sicher sein können, ob wir damit die Außenwelt so sehen, wie sie eigentlich aussieht... Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich überhaupt wirklich existier“? - ''Davis Schulz '' '' *„Spielen wir ‚Halt die Fresse‘. Du fängst an.“ * „Du hast dieses gewisse Nichts.“ - Davis Schulz '' * Fangirl: „Davis, ich liebe dich.“ Davis: „Klingt logisch.“ * „Ich ess jetzt erstmal Gemüse und damit meine ich Schokolade.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' Eigener Film Davis plant einen eigenen Film namens "Das gewisse Nichts" zu veröffentlichen. Er steht bereits mit ''Warner Bros. Entertainment in verhandlungen. Das über 100-seitige Drehbuch ist bereits fertiggestellt, aber der Dreh hat bisher wegen persönlicher Gründe noch nicht begonnen. Der Film soll eine Mischung aus wortgewandter Komödie und philosophischem Drama werden. Ebenfalls zögert er momentan mit dem Drehbeginn des Kinofilms, da YouTube in den Medien momentan oftmals stark kritisiert wird und er nicht darunter leiden möchte, sondern mit seiner Arbeit respektiert werden will (am Besten unabhängig von YouTube). Er fühlt sich bei YouTube teilweise allgemein falsch aufgehoben, da der Großteil der insgesamten YouTube Zuschauer sehr jung ist und in erster Linie simple und kurzweillige Videos (à la Beautyvideos, Vlogs etc.) sehen möchte. Davis wird sich in nächster Zeit immer mehr im Bereich Schauspiel, Synchron und der Musik weiterbilden. Vorerst plant er momentan einen 20 minütigen Kurzfilm auf DVD/Bluray und YouTube zu veröffentlichen, der sich etwas an sein Kinofilm-Drehbuch anlehnt. Dazu finden momentan die Dreharbeiten statt. Diesen Kurzfilm will er nutzen, um bei Film-Wettbewerben zu gewinnen, auf YouTube mehr Reichweite durch qualitative Videos auf Spielfilmniveau zu erreichen und mehr Unterstützung, sowie Sponsoren für seinen Kinofilm zu finden. Weblinks # [http://www.YouTube.com/user/3Dudelsack3?feature=mhee YouTube (Hauptkanal)] # [http://instagram.com/davisschulz_geheim Instagram] # [https://www.facebook.com/DavisSchulz Facebook Fanpage] # YouTube (2. Channel) # Privat Facebook Einzelnachweise ↑ „Klassiker“ Comedy Sketch von Davis ↑ Davis redet u.a. über: YouTube ist Kindergarten? ↑ Davis am Schlagzeug ↑ Interview zu Davis' Serie "Troopers" ↑ Interview zur HobbitParodie & Filmparodien allgemein ↑ Disney Synchronrolle ↑ Schauspielagentur ↑ Pro7 Nyze Pressebeitrag ↑ Crew United ↑ Schauspielvideos ↑ UFA Talentbase Bericht ↑ Fewjar ↑ Deutsche Synchronkartei ↑ Internet Movie Database ↑ Moviepilot ↑ Schlagzeugwettbewerb ↑ Zusammenarbeit mit ZDF ↑ Webvideopreis Bericht ↑ Pro7 & Sat1 TV Spot Kategorie:Kurzfilme Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Comedy